


Future Past

by EvilKingMacabre



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 04:58:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6270469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilKingMacabre/pseuds/EvilKingMacabre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellatrix Lestrange has broken out of Azkaban and is on a mission to make sure the Dark Lord's return goes as planned. That's how she ends up fourteen and a student at Hogwarts again. Is her adult self in the past and here a new beginning? Or is once a Death Eater... Always a Death Eater?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Everything In Place

**Author's Note:**

> So I toyed with this idea for a while since I'm stuck on my other story. I have a lot planned for this... I hope I can keep up with it. The tagged characters might change, but Bellatrix is front and center. Also OOC will most certainly happen. I've published this on another site as well so I can't edit this chapter's mistake of not stating it's during The Goblet of Fire.

"The girl isn't powerless you know. She's a talented witch, Dumbledore, and wishes to become a student at Hogwarts." Narcissa boasted. "Nothing I say will change her mind. She has her mother's fortitude. That and her beauty." The woman's tone had an unquestionably high self-esteem for her family. Dumbledore had his finger intertwined as he thought.

"I find it peculiar, Narcissa, that she didn't receive a letter in the first place." He wasn't wrong on questioning that. Narcissa tried not to smirk too much. Her haughty attitude was present – as always – when it came to her family. This time she had to break that facade of hers; slightly.

"I wouldn't imagine so, since Vesperia is Bellatrix's daughter. My sister may have given her up, but the girl shows potential like all of my family. My niece is no different and deserves a chance to prove herself. Which she will most definitely do." Dumbledore did not shift in position.

"I see your point, but please remind me how she's in your care?" Narcissa could tell Dumbledore knew something was out of place. She continued to play her part.

"There was an accident which resulted in her adoptive parents going missing and presumed dead. They brought Vesperia to me as I am the only one to have ever made contact with her. I sent her a birthday present once. A journal." Then Dumbledore leaned back in his chair. His movements were somewhat slow and he touched his forefinger to his chin in thought. Next his eyes met Narcissa's. They stared at each other until someone spoke Dumbledore opened his mouth and spoke what Narcissa wanted to hear.

"If Vesperia Lestrange has no home with her mother, which I take it she doesn't, and Vesperia seems to be in your care now... I see nothing wrong with her attending school here at Hogwarts." There was a higher sense of pride that filled Narcissa. It was a dark and wonderful feeling; however, something was going on in that mind of Dumbledore's. She wouldn't confront it. It was her sister's place to deal with it. It was Bellatrix's plan after all.

Narcissa thanked the headmaster for his time and left his office for Malfoy Manor. Her sister would be pleased with the news. Once outside the office and headed down the hall, Narcissa was met by a fourteen year old girl with medium length black curly hair, pale skin, and lifeless eyes. It didn't frighten the older woman.

"Bella, what are you doing here?"

"Checking in on how it went. From the pleasant view on you face it went well." Narcissa nodded. It was odd for her to see her older sister so young again. It brought back fond memories of childhood or what was maybe a false fondness. She couldn't tell.

Bellatrix said in almost a harsh whisper. "Cissy, remember... I'm Vesperia, your talented and beautiful niece. Don't forget that," she chuckled. Her eyes were crazy as her delusions and schemes were unfolding. Quickly, though, she entered reality again.

"Let's get home before someone overhears you. You've always been loud but this is ridiculous." Narcissa said staring away from her sister.

"Fine, but I'm only tolerating your... bossy attitude Cissy, until he rises again." Bellatrix said before whispering the rest. "Then I'll be me again and with him..." Narcissa stopped them as they reached the boundaries of the Hogwarts castle. Bellatrix took her sister's arm and he disapparated. The appeared right outside Malfoy Manor. The monolithic home was standing with rain clouds behind it. The Bellatrix pulled up her hood as Narcissa led the way inside. Draco and Lucius still haven't met the young Vesperia. Bellatrix wondered to herself how she would seem, and how she would react to their idiotic responses.

The doors the mansion opened and the rain drenched women walk inside; welcomed by Draco. "Hello mother," Draco said sweetly. His appearance was of a young boy who missed his mother, but that sweetness dispersed when he saw the newcomer. "Well, well... Who's this mother?" Bellatrix inhaled deeply at his snarky attitude. He was just like his father. She never understood why Narcissa loved Lucius, or her son.

"Draco, this is your cousin. Vesperia." Bellatrix raised her arm and waved awkwardly. Draco still stared at his 'cousin'. Then he took a quick glance at his mother.

"Will she being staying here?" Narcissa confirmed his suspiscion. "Don't expect me to be around her. Father told me about her. Pureblood raised by half-bloods, disgusting." With that he walked away into the hall to wander off. Bellatrix was proud of him for his blood purity pride even though there was a speck of hate for how he talked to her. Her Bellatrix Lestrange! It was all for Voldemort though. She had to remember her purpose.

"You raised him properly, Cissy." Narcissa smiled and lead Bellatrix to a guest room.

"School starts in two days and you have no supplies. Tomorrow we'll be going to Ollivander's. You can't walk around with the wand of Bellatrix... It would give you away." A whimper escaped Bellatrix's lips. She loved her wand. It was as wonky in shape as was her mind.

"Fine," she snapped. "I need to rest." Narcissa smiled and left the room thinking, "she always sleeps."

The next morning came quicker than expected. Bellatrix was so rudely awoken by the sun. Narcissa for a moment thought Bellatrix was a vampire from her reaction to the sunlight.

"Get ready. We need to get the wand and get out. If people see you without the protection of Dumbledore's word... we will have a major problem."

"Five more minutes Cissy," the fourteen year old whined. Narcissa wasn't having it. She pulled the covers off the bed.

"Bella, you are a forty-four year old woman ac-" Bellatrix cut her off. In a snarky snap she argued;

"I'm actually fourteen." It was true. Slowly Bellatrix's mind was reverting to one of a fourteen year old's.

"I'll meet you downstairs. The boys aren't home so you can eat without a fit." Then Bellatrix sat up in a flash.

"I do not throw fits!" The sass in Narcissa's eyes and face set the tone of "shut up" without having to say it. Bellatrix got out of bed and and her sister left the room. Her only clothes options were ones Narcissa rushed to get. A plain cardigan, black undershirt, and jeans. It was weird, being a kid again. Then there was an inevitable task, brushing her mangled hair was much easier now that it was only to her shoulders thankfully. Keeping it presentable however was always a tricky thing. She pulled it back into a messy bun and left for the kitchen.

"Can we just leave for Diagon Alley. I'm not hungry." Bellatrix said. She was anxious to get the plan started. It was a long scheme but she wanted it started. Luckily for her Narcissa was already waiting for her.

 

Diagon Alley was boring. Yes, there were many people standing around and shopping but it was all boring to Bellatrix. In her memories receiving her first wand was exciting until her parents told her to essentially calm down her emotions. Ollivander wasn't surprised to hear the lie of Bellatrix having a daughter. He bought it. She looked around at many wands and then one drew her in and she felt it was right.

"Seems you found your wand Ms. Lestrange. Similar to your mother's wand if I remember." Bellatrix kept her mouth quiet. She wanted to make stupid remarks but she found it best to be quiet. Though she was curious, for her ego's sake, about something.

"What was she like? When you met her? Not all these Death Eater stories." Vesperia asked the old man.

"Oh, well, she was a bright girl from what I could see. The tug between something was apparent. I could see it in her eyes. Even as a child." That's all she could handle. Bellatrix thought he was implying that she could have been good. She thought to herself, "Impossible. Being bad is too much fun."

"Thank you. We'll be going now." Narcissa said pulling her sister away from the counter, after paying of course. It was obvious Bellatrix was angry. Narcissa could practically see the steam of anger fly out of her sister's ears. Bellatrix always wanted to be bad and had made herself believe that being evil was the better choice. As the were walking Bellatrix dashed to an alleyway. The was a hiss of words and a slight green flash. Bellatrix always felt better after murder. It gave her such a thrill that dispelled her worries. It was her drug, her high. She didn't worry about the trace because even though she was fourteen again, she doubted the trace puts itself on the same person twice.

"Let's get home..." Bellatrix said. Her sister couldn't agree more. Everything for the plan was in place. It was all up to Bellatrix to pull through with the rest.


	2. Meet the Daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's see how people react to Bellatrix's "daughter"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many ideas... bad set up.

The train was obnoxiously loud. Its wheels ground against the rails. It had been so long since Bellatrix heard that noise. The other three students in the coach were discussing among themselves the recent Azkaban breakout and seemed to not notice the girl with her forehead to the window. They seemed to be unnerved about the news and unaware of anything around them. "Some heroes..." Bellatrix thought.

"She's out there waiting," Hermione said. Ron looked over at the Daily Prophet.

"Yeah but for what?" Ron said with his shaking voice. Harry couldn't look any less confused. "Who? Who are we taking about?" This is when she found her perfect moment to "awaken".

"Bellatrix Lestrange. A dangerously dark witch who could make the Devil seem like a Saint." The three look over at the girl sitting in the coach's corner. Her eyes were onyx colored with messy black curls for hair. The trio were on edge seeing as the girl looked had a painful resemblance to front cover photo of the dark witch. Without knowing they were staring like at a zoo exhibit. "Stop looking at me like I'm her." There was break from eye contact before the mysterious girl raised her hand. She had a pleasant smile on her face. Her and Hermione's hands met.

"Hermione... and you are?"

"Vesperia Lestrange." The smile proclaimed across her own visage hurt Bellatrix's face. It was a smile not usually – or ever really – given. Ron looked in horror at Vesperia, and not because of that sweet semi-murderous grin. It was hard for him to believe from all the stories he'd heard that Bellatrix would ever have a daughter. He felt like something was very wrong.

"Don't give me that look Weasley. I grew up away from the Lestranges and Malfoys. I'm nothing like her." The emphasis she gave to Ron's last named was a shattering resemblance to the backbite of Draco's condescending voice pattern. The trio looked at each other. Ron's unsettled aura started to spread to the other two. They all exchanged a glance.

"So why have we just heard of you? I've never seen you at Hogwarts, ever." Hermione asked. Ron and Harry shook their heads in agreement with her. Bellatrix didn't really have an answer. At the moment her mind had gone blank.

"Well, it makes no sense to me either. Maybe my adoptive parents wanted me to not end up like her..." Her voice was sweet and calm. She had a posture that spoke a staid and proud composure. Bellatrix was pleased with her acting skills. People believed her, but a faint memory of a sad child played in her mind in a flash of seconds.

"Be more careful Bellatrix. You're the oldest. Stop being a child." It was a memory of her when Narcissa had gotten hurt from play and as usual Bellatrix, the insane child, was blamed without question.

Bellatrix pushed away her memory. Forgetting was easier than she hoped. Keeping the memories away, however, was always harder. Maybe it was because of that habit of hers to push memories adrift, but she didn't have many of where she was like a proper child. Then came a voice like an angel that lead Bellatrix out of the dark haunting of her own mind.

"Vesperia?" Hermione said in a chilling whisper as she touched the girl's arm. Bellatrix gaze turned back into a silent stare.

"Hm? Sorry spaced out for a moment." She said quickly.

Harry turned to them and said, "We're here..." Then Harry, Ron, and Hermione left the train. Bellatrix sat for quite awhile before getting off. She wanted to avoid everyone. She stared at the massive castle in the distance. With a smirk of decedent devilish delight she walked to the boats. Her mission began now. The moment she was born her mission began.

xxx

Her step through those giant doors wasn't nerve wracking. It completely shattered her. It wasn't every day she was nervous, especially not this nervous. She knew something was odd and strange, but couldn't tell what. Bellatrix walked in with the rest of the students. There was a gasp of air taken by the professors. It was almost as if a vacuum removed the air from the room. Dumbledore broke the silence and refilled the room with a wisp of oxygen. He explained the sorting to the new students and McGonagall stepped up to the front. From the list of names she called for sorting were of any interest to Bellatrix. She stood there nodding off until she heard "Lestrange" be called. McGonagall had to take a second look at the parchment. The name on it made her eyes always pop out of her skull from shock.

"Albus, there has to be a mistake! It's impossible!" McGonagall said to Dumbledore a bit too loudly. Bellatrix felt the eyes of the entire school on her. Minerva called out Bellatrix's fake name again.

"Vesperia Lestrange!" Slowly Bellatrix strutted her way to the stool where the sorting hat sat. Everyone was whispering about the stories they've heard about Bellatrix. It was hard to hold back the smiles from hearing all of her evil and despicable deeds. McGonagall lifted the sorting hat and Bellatrix sat down. She thought the dumb old hat would cry "Slytherin" instantly like it did before, but she was wrong. The moment it touched her head it pondered her every being.

"Cunning, too cunning. Ambitious, yes. Clever... Your blood and past. They're mangled together in pain. Though you are a courageous... and loyal soul... Hmmm" That puzzled Bellatrix and what came next broke her. "Gryffindor!"

"What!" She exclaimed angrily under her breath. She almost started hyperventilating. She felt a hand on her shoulder. It was McGonagall.

"Vesperia? All you alright dear?" Bellatrix shook her shuddered at looking at the girl's face. The resemblance is too uncanny. Bellatrix's actions said she was fine, but really it was now a battle ground. Things became too personal. She felt offended. Bellatrix knew it would be easier getting close to Harry and the others, but she loathed Gryffindor. Her mother and father, in her head, were rolling over in their graves. Bellatrix walked over to the Gryffindor table and blankly stared at it. She found a good seat where she could be alone. Knowing herself, the little amount she did, Bellatrix would probably go off on at least one person – if not everyone.

When she sat down, the boy across from her flinched. She looked up and he seemed familiar somehow. With a friendly attitude she said hello. The boy seemed awkward in his response.

"Hello..." Bellatrix grinned sweetly at him. "Oh come on. You know my notorious last name, but what's yours?" She noticed the pain on his face. It was like he was being tormented. He placed his hand out in between them.

"Neville Longbottom," he said sheepishly. Then the two irons struck together in her mind. Bellatrix remembered torturing his parents. It was no wonder that pained face of his was so pleasantly familiar to her.

"Nice to meet you Neville," she said while shaking his hand. "I have plans for you..." Bellatrix thought to herself. The two conversed with each other over simple things. One thing of interest Bellatrix thought could eventually prove potentially helpful was Neville had a passion about herbology. That always could come in handy. Then randomly she winked at him. Neville looked down to hide his face.

Next a strange man with one very curious eye waltzed into the Great Hall. She heard the name "Alastor!" She saw Mad Eye-Moody and Dumbledore converse in the front of the room. Mad-Eye's glance caught hers. Bellatrix spoke to herself and the man under her breath hoping he'd read her lips.

"Don't mess this up Barty."


End file.
